


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dramedy, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Felix is the youngest, Han Jisung | Han is a Good Friend, Identity Issues, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Maknae Felix, Medication, Minor Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Multi, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N





	Untitled

**8:26 AM**

"Good morning hyung."

Felix laughed as Jisung tiredly waved at him before slumping down on the couch half asleep."Long night hyung?"The younger asked,again only laughing as Jisung just simply groaned in exhaustion. 


End file.
